Hats, such as baseball caps, and the visors are popular headgear apparel. Often the baseball cap is purchased to show the name and/or design logo of a favorite sport, team, celebrity, etc.
FIG. 1A is a front view of a prior art baseball cap 1 with visor/brim 20 attached to head portion 4 of the cap 1. FIG. 1B is a bottom view of the prior art cap 1 of FIG. 1A. FIG. 1C is another view of the bottom of the existing brim 2 of FIG. 1B.
A preferred type of hats with brims that can use the invention includes but is not limited to baseball caps 1 and golf type caps having either flat brims or curved brims, as well as visors having brims.
Additionally, caps and visors are often purchased in solid colors, such as white and black. Currently, the colors and existing designs on caps and visors are not changed. As a result individuals can end up having multiple caps and visors having different colors and designs.
Attempts to modify caps and visors are generally not practical since the modifications become permanent. For example, using a marker to add designs and colors becomes a permanent addition to the hats. Patches are also generally permanent since the sewn on patch cannot be easily removed, and the patch only ends up covering a part of hat, and not a complete portion of the hat.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.